sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
SW1ki talk:SW1kiProject Astrographics
Sim Status To me the phrase Sim Status relates to whether or not its on the grid. The origin of the concept (original vs. canon) really has nothing to do with it is something else entirely. I propose that the valid values for Sim Status should be Coded and Non-coded (or some variation). Canon; IC Component shouldn't be a valid value. Coruscant is both Canon and IC, but it's also coded. FYI, I think our only OOC planets are Planet Starbucks (which needs an article!) and OOC World. -- Xerxes 21:51, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :-The goal of this is to give players a bank of planet names to draw from when creating backgrounds, sessions, events, and so forth. Personally, I'd rather hear conversations like, "... we just made a run to Fondor" or "... I just spent the last six months on Carida getting educated", rather than hearing about the same eighteen planets all the time because they happen to be coded. People go with what they know, and I for one would like to increase that knowledge. I can also see battles, or other strategic events, happening over these non-coded planets (the two sides involved can just "arrive" at a pre-determined location (or an RP Stage), slide a "This is Boonkaworld today" sign into the holder, and have the Battle of Boonkaworld), rather than having them over the same 18 planets again... and again... and again. This can be done for a number of planets on the Map of the Galaxy — not all, but definitely some of the key, interesting ones (such as Nak Shimor, for example). :Now, the creation of the "Original..." designation (as opposed to "Canon...") is a tip-of-the-hat to whoever it is who "created" that original world (such as Chylene, Orpenhalz III, and Krittain Major, among a few others). This means that this world is exclusive to this MUSH, and you're not going to find it in another resource (such as Wookieepedia). "Canon" means that it appears elsewhere in canon sources, can be researched further, and that it has an established environment and location. Yes, I know we've destroyed canon planets (Sluis Van), and that that is only "valid" in our storyline, but this is to avoid someone saying "Hoth is a tropical paradise" or "Corellia is right next to Etti IV". This is all to help further building projects, or make for more robust character stories down the road. I can understand if you're confused a bit by this nomenclature (Sim Status), and if there's another (set of) word(s) that could be used, please suggest. -- Hawke / Rtufo 14:01, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks, Hawke. I understand what all the words mean. :) I'm suggesting that you're trying to place too much information in a single field. Original / Canon; IC Component isn't the opposite of Coded, so they don't belong in the same field. Saying a planet is canon doesn't tell me whether or not the planet is on the grid, which is what the Sim Status field should do (whether or not the planet is simulated). Create another field for Source (Original vs. Canon), if you like. IC Component isn't something that even needs to be listed. ALL the planets are IC story components. -- Xerxes 02:41, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :: For arguments sake, consider the following: Coruscant — Coded, Canon (and IC) Kuat — Not coded, Canon (and IC) Caspar — Coded, Original (and IC) Chylene — Not coded, Original (and IC) Using one field or two doesn't really matter. Let's just make sure we fully describe each planet's status (except for IC -- that can be assumed). -- Xerxes 03:19, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::-Ah, I see what you're saying. Sure, I can add another field to split the two. I'm looking over the coded, detailed table template, and I can see it getting awefully long. Do we really need it that long? Are there things I can trim away and do without? I think the brief one is ideal for non-coded planets, or those wherein details don't really matter that much. -- Hawke / Rtufo 04:44, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::: There are probably a few ways we can cut the length. 1. Combine the two Satellite fields. 2. Can we eliminate the Atmosphere field or somehow combine it with climate? Does anybody really care about the percentage of nitrogen in Kuat's atmo? 3. Can we redo the template to hide fields when no parameter value is provided, like Wookieepedia's planet template? 4. Should we remove some of the fields (sim status, affiliation, source, etc.) in favor of small icons or multiple, smaller userbox-type templates? For example: icon here This is a coded planet on Star Wars MUSH. Create a character and go there! What do you think? -- Xerxes 11:10, 30 August 2006 (UTC)